


Harry Potter and The Marauders Past Rewrite

by Nova_Chaos_Magic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Teaching Assistant Harry Styles, The Deathly Hallows, The Marauder's Map, Time Travel, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Chaos_Magic/pseuds/Nova_Chaos_Magic
Summary: After the betrayal of the Of Wizarding world, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter want freedom. When the god of death decides his Master and his lover need hope, not even Fate can stop him.Harry Potter the Dada teacher at Hogwarts and Hermione Granger, the powerful politician. How will the Marauders react to this powerful couple?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so sorry if the characters are a little off. I hope you enjoy!  
> No characters apart from Death belongs to me.

PROLOGUE

Three people sat in a pale white room, a table between them. On the table was a small glass cylinder, filled with a dark purple gas with blue spots appearing before disappearing. On top of the glass cylinder was a black chain that chained the cylinder to the table.

A man sat across the other two occupants of the room, a small smile dancing on his lips as he watched his favourites. The man had short dark red hair tied into a ponytail and deep purple eyes with blue pupils. He wore a baby blue jumper that seem to big with black skinny jeans.

The other two was a boy and a girl.

The girl had bushy brown hair and bright chocolate brown eyes. She wore a white button up blouse with black trousers. She was looking at the cylinder with disbelief and a mild sense of curiosity.

The boy had untameable black hair with unique emerald eyes that seemed to be the gateway to his soul. He wore a blue shirt with black trousers like the female, but unlike her his eyes where firmly on the other person sitting opposite.

“This is your way to fix mistakes.” The purple eyed human- no- creature said, breaking the tension in the room that was slowly building.

“Why? Why would you give us this chance?” The brown haired one asked, her voice full of untold emotion.

The creature before them chuckled, “Because one is my master, and I made a mistake. I ripped everything away from you, let me repent for my sins Hermione Jean Granger.”

Hermione, as the girl was called, looked like she was about to say something before the boy interrupted, “Should there be anything we need to know before hand?”

The creature seemed to think, “Yes, go to the goblins and take an inheritance test and magic test. I also suggest drinking this,” a two small bottled filled with a pure white liquid appeared, “So you can legally sit in my seat, however, I warn you now, drinking this will cause you to never age. Also, all my Hallows belong to you still, as it is in your blood, Master.”

Harry nodded, before looking at Hermione, “It’s up to you Minnie, you still have family her-“

“A family who can’t remember me. A best friend who lied to me. No, to us. I want this, I want a fresh start, without the Weasley’s.” Hermione responded, eyes filled with unshed tears remember what had happened early that day to lead to this.

Harry looked unsure, before nodding and turning to look at the person in front of them. “What do we do Death?”

Death grinned, yes, he liked these humans very much. He most certainly didn’t make a mistake by blood adopting them, Magic would be pleased.

  
—

  
Harry blinked, his eyes unfocused as he saw trees all around them. To his left he heard a soft groaning noise. Slowly sitting up he noticed they were in a forest, and Hermione was sitting next to him.  
What surprised him was that Hermione was taller than normal, standing at 5’9 instead of 5’4 and her hair faded into gold at the bottom. Standing up Harry summoned a mirror and almost tripped over himself.  
No longer did the tiny 5’6 foot boy stood, but a 6’3 stood with long hair that, unlike Hermione’s, had white strips in his hair. His eyes where the same killing green as before, but his pupils had changed to dark purple.

Another groaning noise made him turn to Hermione and help her up. Apart from being taller and slightly different hair nothing really changed about her. That didn’t stop the gasp escaping her lips as she investigated the mirror.

“It worked.”

“It did,” Harry smiled at his lover, before kissing her.

Hermione returned the kiss tenfold before pulling away, “We’re free.”

Harry chuckled softly, “Now, to the goblins.”

\--

Hermine and Harry quickly apparated to Diagon Alley and walked towards Gringotts, hand in hand.

 

Going up the nearest till Harry began to speak in rough Gobbledygook, %Hello Master Goblin, me and my beloved are here today to have an inheritance test% Harry bowed his head for a brief second, Hermione repeating the action.

The Goblin in front of them choked on his words and looked at them wide eye, as no one had been kind to the goblins before, let alone speak their language, or try.

A nasty grin appeared on his face as he closed the till and jumped down, “Follow me.” He said quickly and started walking down towards one of the doors. He led them to a large black door with dragons designed on it. Knocking three times he waited. After a minute a voice told them to come in.

The office had shelves all over the walls with books of all sizes and thickness, in front was a table with a large chair and two smaller ones. Hermione and Harry walked forward before bowing, then sitting down.

“Master Goblin, we wish for an inheritance test. However, whatever we find in this test, we do not want it getting out to the public.” Hermione said calmly, narrow eyes watching the Goblin in front.

The Goblin seemed shocked, before nodding and pulling out two sheets of paper and a dagger.

 

“I understand, my name is Blood-bone. The inheritance test is 10 gallons per person, is that understood?” Both Hermine and Harry nodded, so Blood-Bone continued, “This process is very simple, cut your finger and let 4 drops of blood drip onto the paper.” The goblin passed the knife to Hermione.

Hermione nodded before cutting her finger and letting it drip onto the page, not flinching as the blade cut.

——  
Name-  
Hermione Jean Granger-Potter

Father-   
Wendell Granger

Mother-   
Monica Granger

Blood Adopted Mother-   
Unknown unknown (GOD OF DEATH)  
Unknown Unknown (GOD OF MAGIC)

Husband-   
Harrison James Potter

Blood type- Muggle-Born

Physical age- 23

Mental Age- 68

Heir to Head of Most Noble & Ancient house-  
Hufflepuff (By blood adoption)  
Azkaban (By blood adoption)  
Flamel (By blood adoption)  
  
Magic (Chosen)

MAGIC~  
Magic core (25% blocked)  
Wandless Magic (blocked)  
Photographic Memory (blocked)  
Natural Legilimency (blocked)  
Natural Multi Animagus (Blocked)  
Dark Magic (blocked)  
Familiar Bonds (blocked)  
Mage Sight (blocked)

Other information~

*Because of Hufflepuff, can claim all head of houses or pass to husband.  
*Time travellers (Can do anything, doesn’t affect timeline. New timeline in place.)  
*Immortal  
*Life Debt to Harry James Potter (Finished)  
*Married by Magic to Harrison James Potter  
*Can change name to any of houses that has appeared.  
*Can also change name to any of husbands houses.

WARNING: WEARING RINGS WILL UNBLOCK MAGIC- CAN CAUSE DEATH  
——

Harry and Hermione stood shocked for a moment, “I understand death, but where on earth did magic come from? And…How do I have blocks?”

The Goblin looked shocked, his eyes widen before a nodding, “Y-yes my Lady.”

Harry’s head shot up, “Lady?”

The Goblin nodded slowly, “She has been blood adopted by the God of Death and Magic, the God’s who made humans and magic in the first place. We shall get a chamber ready, so you can be cleansed of these magic blocks.” He pushed the dagger towards Harry.

Hermione looked shocked, before nodding slowly and looking at Harry.

Slowly cutting his finger and letting the blood drop, words started to appear on the page as everyone held their breath.

\--  
Name-  
Harrison James Potter

Father-   
James Charles Potter

Mother-   
Lilly Potter ńee Evens

Blood Adopted Mother-   
Unknown unknown (GOD OF DEATH)  
Unknown Unknown (GOD OF MAGIC)

Wife-   
Hermione Jean Granger-Potter

Blood type- Half-Blood

Physical age- 24

Mental Age- 69

Heir to Head of Most Noble & Ancient house-  
Potter (Cannot claim, Blood)  
Black (Cannot claim, Blood)  
  
Gryffindor (Blood)  
Peverell (Blood)  
Slytherin (Right of Conquest)  
Ravenclaw (By blood adoption)  
Le Fay (By blood adoption)

Magic (Chosen)

MAGIC~  
Magic core (87% blocked)  
Wandless Magic (blocked)  
Photographic Memory (blocked)  
Natural Occlumency (blocked)  
Natural Multi Animagus (Blocked)  
Dark Magic (blocked)  
Familiar Bonds (blocked)  
Mage Sight (blocked)  
Shadow Travel (Blocked)  
Creature inheritance (Blocked)  
Natural Healing (Blocked)  
Staff magic (Blocked)

Other information~   
*Can claim all Heads of houses apart from (blocked), must duel the head of house and win to claim  
*Time travellers (Can do anything, doesn’t effect timeline. New timeline in place.)  
*Immortal  
*Can change name to any of houses that has appeared.  
*Can also change name to any of wife’s houses.

 

—

Harry and Hermione stared at the sheets in front of them shocked, “So, between you both you Lord and Lady Hogwarts. My Lady you are, Lady Hogwarts, Lady Azkaban-Flamel. My lord, you are Lord Hogwarts, Lord Peverell-Le Fey. However, most will even call you one of these, Lady/Lord Hogwarts, Or Lord Le Fay and Lady Azkaban, as they are the oldest lines. Also, you will be known as Master and Mistress of death, or Heir and Heiress of Magic.”

Harry looked confused, “Why?”

The Goblin pointed at the name ‘Peverell’, “You two are the last remaining blood line of Peverell, so you can summon all the deathly Hallows to you and they will bind. No one else can use them. However, things like the wand will only response to Harry. You will also be the only one who will be able to see death, though you can both speak to him.”

“What about Heir of magic?” Hermione questioned.

Blood-Bone looked at the paper and pointed at ‘Natural Multi Animagus’, “The only people to ever had more then one form is those who are the heir of magic. However, you may never become lord and lady magic until you prove yourself worthy to her. Magic will only allow those who love her like she loves us to become her Lords.”

Hermione nodded in satisfaction as Harry chuckled, “Well, we have a lot of names.”

Harry glanced at Hermione, before laughing, “Out of all the things- all of them! Okay, I like Peverell out of all of mine.”

“And I like my name Azkaban. Why not Hermione Peverell nee Azkaban, and you Harrison Peverell.” Replied Hermione.

Harry chuckled and kissed her check, “Sounds beautiful love, but why no middle names?”

Hermione smiled, “SO people can’t put us in contracts without our fall name. So, withholding the middle will stop things happening, like the Triwizard torment.”

Harry sighed, “True, very true. Now, we need to unblock all our magic. We also need to find somewhere to live and go shopping, then summon the deathly Hallows.”

“I have an answer for that, as you two are being cleansed I’ll bring up a profile of all your lordships. I’ll also get all the Lord and Lady rings.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you Master Blood-bone.”

The Goblin smirked before calling one of the lower goblins, “Griphook! Take these two to be cleansed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione walked into a large black room with a crystal waterfall at the very back and a large swimming pool around it. There was very little ground there was to stand on that wasn’t in the water in the obsidian room.

“Simply undress and walk towards the waterfall, once you’re under the waterfall, simply walk back out. Don’t forget to let water to hit every area in your body or else it won’t work. This will get rid of any imperfections, like scars or glamor’s that didn’t appear in the blood test. Lady Peverell, would you like to go first?”

Harry looked at the goblin oddly, “Glamor’s?”

The goblin nodded, “Sometimes Glamor’s are put on the child using blood magic, and but don’t appear on the test.”

Hermione during this talk had stripped and was already walking into the pool

“Eager much?” Harry chuckled as Hermione puffed her checks out.

Slowly walking into the large swimming pool Hermione noticed that the water around her turned into a soft orange as she walked. The water got deeper and deeper before it stopped at her waist. The water of the waterfall had changed orange and the smell of grass and cholate overfilled her senses, a calming effect began as she walked under the waterfall.

Unlike the warm water, the waterfall felt like ice. Shivering slightly Hermione was insistent on letting the water get all over her, going as far as to fall into the water fully before finally coming out.

When she finally got out, she noticed many thing, one of the things she noticed was that she was taller. Not by Much, but still taller than before.

Harry whistled, “Wow, you look beautiful.”   
With a small wave of his hand a mirror appeared before her.

The girl from before had disappeared, dark brown hair turned into a honey like colour and brown eyes had become brighter, with a weird orange outline around them. Her pale skin had become a few shades darker, giving her an almost inhuman glow.

Breath-taken, she looked at Harry who had undressed, “If I look like this, I wonder what will happen to you.”

Harry chuckled, “Well, there’s only one way to fine out my Goddess,” which caused a few chuckles from Hermione.

During this, the water had become crystal again. As Harry entered, the water once again turned a different colour, unlike Hermione it had turned a deep green.

“Mr Goblin, may I ask, why does the colour change?” Hermione asked.

“The water changes to reflect the colour of the soul. Unlike many believe, the soul does indeed have a colour. Normally when using your wand sometimes it will give a few sparks of light. This light normally reflects your soul if you don’t have any blocks. Otherwise it’ll reflect the person who put blocks on your soul.”

Hermione looked at the Goblin shocked, she hadn’t known that.

\--

As that was happening with Hermione, Harry reached the water fall.

A soft sigh escaped him as the water seemed to heal his damaged body, before walking under.

Harry noticed immediately all the pain and aches in his body left, and scars that once made Hermione wince to look at disappeared. A deep sense of calmness took over, and Harry instinctively knew he was done. Walking back towards Hermione he noticed her flabbergasted look.

“You okay Hermione?” Harry questioned.

“Oh Harry! I just learned something amazing abo-...” Hermione stopped as she looked at her Harry and noticed that he seemed so very different but at the same time, he seemed fixed.

“Hermione?” He questioned, concerned, before looking into the Mirror.

Before him no longer stood the person, he knew, with a rat’s nest as hair and eyes that reflected his mothers. No, the boy, MAN, was tall and had pure black hair which now made the white strips stand out more, scars from abuse disappeared leaving a clear body, a new body. The only thing that barely changed was his Green eyes, which now had a tint of blue in them.

“Harry, you look amazing.” Hermione said softly, walking towards Harry and kissing him on the check.

Harry stared at the mirror for a moment longer, tears filling his eyes, “Hermione...” he said softly, barely above a whisper, “I’m fixed. I’m no longer broken.”

“I know” Hermione responded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

\--

The Goblin got three small bottles out and poured it into the water, turning it a deep purple with gold mixed in.

“This will get rid of any blocks on your magic. To do this, you both have to walk in and dive under the water when we start chanting.” The Goblin informed them before five others came into the room.

Harry nodded and held onto Hermione’s, “Why are we both doing it at the same time, won’t they cause a huge backlash?”

The Goblin nodded, giving a cruel grin, “Yes, but we can’t have you messing it up simply because the other is in pain. Normally we would do one at a time in a different room, however most of the backlash will be absorbed by the waterfall.”

Nodding, Harry took Hermione’s hand and walked to into the water once again.

The water felt as cold as ice on their skin and the goblins began chanting. The floor began to light up with golden runes, and the two adults dived under the water.

Hermione was the first to notice how her magic changed. It seemed as if a heavy burden had been taken off her shoulders. Harry however realised how free his magic felt then before.

Around them deep blue and orange swirls appeared in the water. The air became thick and the goblins found it harder to breath, but they continued on.

Crackling sounds started to become louder and louder as it went on, but not once did Hermione and Harry look up, nor realise that they could breath. Killing curse eyes meet bright brown eyes.

The ground started to crack and shake as the magic built up in the room, the goblins had started chanting louder than before, the climax beginning to finish.

A blinding light started to build up around the couple, the magic manifesting from being locked up for so long. The goblins stopped there chanting and turned away, a purple shield had erected to keep the magic under control, though it started to crack.

Before they knew it, the light had died down and the two time travellers pulled themselves above the water, feeling free from unknown chains.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Harry smiled softly at his wife, eying his arms and getting a feel for how foreign his magic felt.

“Yea, love?” Hermione answered, stretching slightly.

“Promise me no matter what we never go back to our old ways.”

“So, mote be it.”

Harry grinned and followed his beloved example, stretching. “Merlin, this feels so weird. Everything is so...I don’t know. It feels right but at the same time...”

Hermione laughed, “I think it’s because we have been under such stress for so long, finally being free is of course feel foreign. Now, let’s get dress and finish up in goblins so we can find somewhere to live, and then see if we can get a job on Hogwarts.”

Harry nodded and jumped up, waving his hand he dried them both and replaced their clothes. Harry tensed afterwards, feeling his magic move under his skin, before testing his magic again and dressing himself with a blue top and jeans. “Oh-oh wow, that felt- oh.” He stuttered, staring down at himself, “Oh Hermione, I can get use to this. I really can get use to this.”

Hermione smiled brightly in response. Harry had done wandless magic before, often, but it tended to hurt him. He can block out the pain, but it made Hermione happy his magic no longer harmed him.

“Would you two please follow me.” A small Goblin said as Harry helped dress Hermione in a black top and blue jeans.

They soon arrived back at the original door and opened it, sitting down to talk to Blood-Bone who was sorting out a few files. He snapped his fingers and a black and Gold box appear, “The Black is for the Lord and the Gold is for the Lady,” Blood-Bone quickly explained, “If the lord will put his rings on first...”

Harry nodded and picked up a Green and sliver with a basilisk on top and slip it onto his finger, the ring of Slytherin. Next, he picked up a bronze and blue ring with a raven and book on it, suggesting it was the Ravenclaw ring. As he slipped it on the two rings melted together forming a ring with Ravenclaw and Slytherin crests on them.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, “How did that happen?”

Blood-Bone grinned, “Some rings can melt together, and others cannot. Such as the Potter and Slytherin, as such the Potter ring cannot melt with the ‘Hogwarts’ ring. All of the founder’s rings can form together to make the ‘Hogwarts’ ring.”

Harry nodded, before picking up a Scarlet and Gold ring with a Lion on top roaring, practically screaming ‘Gryffindor’. Just like the first two it melted together.  
Finally he picked up a Yellow and black ring with a Badger laying down on it, the Hufflepuff ring, and melted it on.

A bright light shunned from the rings before it became hardened and showed the four animals in the Hogwarts crest.

Hermione smiled and did the same, apart the lady things look slightly different. The Slytherin ring had a Hydra on it instead of a basilisk, the Ravenclaw ring had an eagle with a wand, the Gryffindor ring had two lions bowing to each over, and finally the Hufflepuff ring had a badger with a sword.

Just like her husbands, the rings joined together to make the Hogwarts crest.

“If I may, what if we only want one ring to appear?” asked Hermione curiosity.

Blood-bone chuckled, “All you must do is think about the ring and the others will become invisible.”

Harry smiled at Hermione as he picked up a green and black ring with Deathly Hallows on it, The Peverell ring. He noticed it didn’t melt with the Hogwarts ring when he put it on, so he moved it to a different finger.

Next, he picked up a Blue and Sliver ring with a butterfly wings on it, the Le Fey ring, and slipped it on. Surprisingly it melted with the Peverell ring causing it to look like the deathly hallows but have the Le Fey colours, with a wing on each side

Hermione put the same two rings on, Le Fay and Peverell. Unlike the Hogwarts rings, there was no differences this time.

Looking at the rest of the rings, Hermione picked up a pure black one with small white stones around it. The largest stone in the middle had a dementor hood on it, it was the Azkaban ring.

The final ring was a brilliant forest green with a blue jewel at the top with no picture. Both rings where the same like the last to.

“Who’s ring is this?” Hermione asked the Goblin.

“The Flamel Family ring.” Answered Blood-Bone.

“Aren’t they alive though? They created the Philosophers stone.”

The goblin grinned, “Both Nicolas Flamel and his wife are long dead. Albus Dumbledore currently is the keeper of the stone and has been trying for years to become Lord Flamel. Personally, the Goblins believe he killed them, but we do not know for sure.”

Harry and Hermione stared at the Goblins in horror, and to their terror, couldn’t put it past them to think that, after all, look what the man did to harry.

“Can…can you get the stone back?” Harry asked weakly.

The goblin’s grin got wider, “Of course, after all, it is currently in this building. Now, to the final ring,” the goblin pulled out a small purple chest and opened it to reveal two rings. Unlike the others these rings seemed to radiating power. The rings Purple and Orange with a opal stone, showing three creatures. The first was white and had open wings, which Harry assumed to be a Phoenix. The middle was grey and looked like a fox but had nine tails behind. Finally, there was a black wolf which was bigger than the other two, but Harry didn’t know what breed it was.

“Those are the three symbols for magic, something many wizards have forgotten,” Blood-Bone said with distaste, “The Phoenix is a symbol of purity. The Kitsune is a symbol of chaos in some places, however it is not evil or good. Its true meaning is the symbol of Balance, grey if you will. Finally, the Dire Wolf is a symbol of death and cruelty, evil if one where to say. These rings show the true symbol that magic is magic.

Hermione listened with rapid attention, something Harry would have laughed at if he had not been doing the same. Carefully Harry slipped the ring on, not seeing if it would melt with the other rings. Hermione did the same.

“Well, time for our profiles, yea?” Harry muttered weakly, trying to break the tension.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it is a lot of money. But think of it this way, Hermione is going to need it. She need this to help pass laws, more so on the dark-side then light. And we'll they have the ability to be powerful, they are going to train. Look all hell, so alot of time we be spent them training, and it will take awhile before they can use their Animagus forms (Well, magical at least.)
> 
> Comment below suggestions and any errors you see! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short, It'll be longer next time, next time will be the Flamel manor and shopping :D (Cough some familiars cough)

The goblin grinned, “Yes, then we will need to do the inheritance test again.”  
  
Harry raises an eyebrow, “May I ask why?”   
  
Blood-Bone pulled out the last two papers, and set them in front of them, grinning he pointed to ‘Natural Animagus’ and ‘Familiar Bonds’ for Hermione, and then ‘Natural Animagus’, ‘Familiar Bonds’, and finally ‘creature inheritance’ for Harrison.”

“Just Harry- “  
  
“There are three different papers for these that will revel all of this information. Normally we do not allow these papers out, but for you we will. The first two papers will revel your Animagus forms, and the second will reveal what Familiars should or could be for you. Finally, for Harry we have a creature test,” Blood-Bone said, before pulling out two folders, “Now, who first?”  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each over, before Harry piped up, “Well, since I went first for the rings, Hermione can go first.”   
  
Hermione nodded, and Blood-Bone pushed the left file to the side.   
  
“Well, my lady. I shall do items and money inside your vaults, then assets,” Blood-bond stated, before beginning in a list format.

 

“Vault: Hufflepuff

Gallons: 23,183,495,928,531  
Sickles: 12,102,459  
Knuts: 30,103

Other:   
130 books on Herbology  
74 books on Creatures  
Wand Ingredients  
Seeds  
Creatures and eggs

Properties:  
25% of Hogwarts School  
Hufflepuff Burrow

Investments: None

 

Vault: Azkaban

Gallons: 731,125,537,614  
Sickles: 39,079,129  
Knuts: 2,793

Other:   
31394 books on Potions, The dark arts, Blood Magic, Rituals, Runes, Creatures, Necromancy and soul magic.  
Items for Potions

Properties:  
Azkaban Island (Jail)  
Sky Night Shrine  
The Dead-hill Mansion (Ruined)

Investments: 2% Daily Prophet

 

Vault: Flamel

Gallons: 8,606,667,157  
Sickles: 32,734,369  
Knuts: 9,923

Other:   
300 books on Enchanting and Alchemy  
Items for Alchemy and raw materials

Properties:  
Flamel Manor

Investments: None

\--

MISSING ITEMS-   
Hufflepuff- Hufflepuff’s Cup (Gringotts- Tainted)  
Flamel- The Philosophers Stone (Gringotts).”

 

Hermione frowned at the Goblin, “No Investments?”

The Goblin nodded, “Back in the Founder’s Day they didn’t invest in things, and the Flamel could always relay on their stone. However what concerns me is both items are in Gringotts, and one is tainted, this shall be fixed soon,” the Goblin grabbed the next file, “Now, for yours Harrison,”

 

“Vault: Gryffindor

Gallons: 826,343,759  
Sickles: 706,685,121  
Knuts: 359

Other:   
Books on weaponry

Properties:  
25% Hogwarts  
Gryffindor Den

Investments: None

 

Vault: Slytherin

Gallons: 6,361,177,247,527  
Sickles: 2,648,198  
Knuts: 50

Other:   
Eggs of Different reptiles  
Books in Parseltongue, Animagus transformation, and Metamorphmagus

Properties:  
25% Hogwarts  
Slytherin Hideout

Investments: None

 

Vault: Ravenclaw

Gallons: 91,990  
Sickles: 8,047  
Knuts: 441

Other:   
Library of all books

Properties:  
25% of Hogwarts  
Ravenclaw nest

Investments: None

 

Vault: Peverell

Gallons: 9,568,123,026  
Sickles: 6,328,797  
Knuts: 23

Other:   
Library filled Books on all types of magic

Properties:  
None

Investments: None

 

Vault: Le Fay

Gallons: 84,433,638,030,901  
Sickles: 5,353  
Knuts: 649

Other:   
Jewellery

Properties:  
Le Fay Castle  
Le Fay Sectary

Investments: None

 

Missing:

Gryffindor- Gryffindor’s Sword (Hogwarts)  
Slytherin- Slytherin’s Locket (Hogwarts – Tainted), Basilisk (Hogwarts)  
Ravenclaw- Ravenclaw’s Diadem (Hogwarts – Tainted)   
Peverell- Elder Wand (Albus Dumbledore), Invisibility Cloak (James Potter) (BOTH CAN BE SUMMONED BY CALL)”

\--

Harry and Hermione stared at the list in shock, as the goblin scowled. Snapping his fingers another goblin entered the room, “Get the items that belong to these families and clean them,” Blood-Bone ordered, passing a piece of paper to the goblin. He nodded and left, before turning back to the young lovers.

  
Hermione smiled weakly, “Well, at least we don’t need to worry about money.”

Harry chuckled, “Or housing. I must admit though, I do wish to see all the creatures,” Hermione grinned.

Blood-Bone nodded, “The rings you wear act as a portkey to all the places. Though, as you see by The Dead-hill Mansion, some areas are in a state of disrepair. We goblins can put up wards and fix the places up, for a price. Now, on to the final paper,” he pushed a black piece of paper towards Hermione, with a black handled curved dagger.

Hermione nodded and took the dagger, cutting a bit of her finger and letting it drop into the paper.

“Name- Hermione Jean Granger-Potter

None Magic Animagus- Fox  
Magical Animagus- Unicorn

Advantages- Land animals/None Magic animals  
Weakness- Flying Animals/Magic Animals

 

Familiar Bond matchups-  
2 Familiar Bonds Inactive

Familiars- A cat (Magical), any other magical creature.”

“So, what does this information mean?”

“It means that your main two forms are a fox and unicorn, so you should focus on becoming those before moving to other creatures. The rest tells you what you will be able to turn into. You can turn into any land animal, like snakes or dogs, however they won’t be magical. You can turn into flying animals, but it won’t be easy for you, and it’ll take a lot of effort and time to turn into any magical creature. The final part of information is the Familiars, you have strong connections with cats, so it’ll be best to have a magical cat for a familiar, and any other non-magical creature,” The goblin explained, before cleaning the dagger and giving it to Harry with a new piece of paper.

  
“Name- Harry James Potter

None Magic Animagus- Crow  
Magical Animagus- Thunderbird

Advantages- Flying Animals/Non-Magic and Magic animals  
Weakness- Water Animals

 

Familiar Bond matchups-  
3 Familiar Bonds Inactive

Familiars- Magical Wolf, Magical Bird, Magical Snake.

 

Creature Inheritance- Shapeshifter/???”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Shapeshifter and something else?”

Hermione nodded, “Shapeshifters are a noble race that is can live for billions of years. Because of this normally only a handful exist at a time. Shapeshifters can change there very existences, so they could be as weak as a muggle or as strong as merlin within seconds. Also, they can copy blood, so if they act as someone it is impossible to tell them apart.”

The Goblin nodded, “There are currently none alive at this time. For shapeshifters, the inheritance will only begin once you reach 100 years mentally, as physical age means nothing to them. As for the other…You’ll have to wait until it begins.”

“I thought all inheritance happen on your 16th birthday,” Harry piped up.

The goblin shocked his head, “Well some do happen on that day, creature inheritances all happen at different times. The stronger the creature the more time will pass before,” The goblin looked at his paper and nodded, “Now, where shall you live?”

Hermione and Harry looked at each over, before saying at the same time “Ravenclaw’s nest/Flamel Manor”

…

“Rock Paper Scissors!”

“Dammit!” Harry cried, Rock beat Scissors.

Hermione grinned, “Mr. Goblin, how much to fix up Flamel Manor and how long?”

Blood-Bone looked down at the paper, “Approximately 1 million gallons and 2 weeks.”

Harry nodded, “Is the Ravenclaw nest good to go?” the goblin nodded, “Okay, please take the money from the Le Fay Vault. For now, we can go collect a few hundred gallons to buy some things, then head to the Nest. Once the Flamel Manor is done, we can go into our vaults to look around.” Hermione grinned at Harry, putting her hand in his.

“Good, now take these,” Blood-Bone pulled to bags from nowhere, “These bags are connected to your vaults, think about how much you want and it will appear in the bag. Along with that, drop a drop of blood and pour some magic into the bag to connect to both your magical signature and blood, stopping people from stealing it.” Both Hermione and Harry smiled and thanked the Goblin, for Hermione asked,

“Is there a way to change the vaults around?”

The Goblin blinked but nodded, so Hermione grinned, “Can you put all the money into the Le Fay vault, with 5 Million into the Hufflepuff vault. All books into the Ravenclaw vault, all magical creatures into the Azkaban vault, and finally anything left into the Flamel book.”

Blood-Bone raised an eyebrow and nodded, “Yes, this is possible and should only take 4 days, however during those days you won’t be able to enter the vaults or use the bags.”

Harry shrugged, “So can you do it in three days? That gives us time to prepare.”

The Goblin nodded and stood, “Well, Lady and Lord Peverell, may your magic forever flow.”

The two humans stood and bowed slightly, “And may your enemies crumble at your feet.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione walked out of the bank with smiled on their faces, it had taken an hour, but they finally finished adding Glamour’s to themselves, so they don’t stick out too much during the shopping. Hermione now had dark long brown hair and blue eyes wearing avenge witches’ robes, nothing that screams wealth and but not poor either. Harry had brown hair that was straight and brown eyes, he wore robes like Hermione. Hermione turned to Harry “Trunks, then shopping?”

Harry nodded and they walked to the trunk shop using the dictions the goblins gave them. The Trunk shop which was near the entrance of the ally but didn’t stand out apart from a trunk on the sign, otherwise you might not be able to tell it’s a shop. The shop it was rather clean with trunks of every size lining the walls. Each trunk had special features from houses to labs, however they quickly realised why normal trunks where common.

Prices ranged from 100 gallons to 17,000, only the rich could get the better trunks, that would also explain why there was only 1 or 2 of each behind glass (which they were sure was enchanted). They soon came across a trunk perfect for them.

A trunk that had a potion’s lab, general storage, special storage, library that was up to 1,000 books and a clothing area. It didn’t have a place to live, but Harry and Hermione liked it this way. The trunk itself was black and had a design of a Thunderbird roaring with lighting in the background. Harry and Hermione also noticed another item that caught their interest, a bag that could hold thousands of items, and keep potions safe inside.

“That will be 4,729 gallons for the trunk and two of those bags.” The man said, uninterested.

Harry nodded and pulled out his bag, the man looked at them and raised an eyebrow, “You can pay?”

“Yes, we can.”

The man nodded before thinking to himself for a few moments, “Let me grab the owner,” he quickly jumped up and left though the back door, within seconds an old man came out. He wore pureblood clothes and had bright green eyes and white hair. Wrinkles covered his face, but not as many as Ollivander in their time.

“I heard you could pay for this order?” He said quickly, jumping to the chase, “Well, it’s not very safe to do it now. So, if you could please sign this then it’ll be fine.”

“What is it?” Hermione questioned, causing the man to smile.

“It simply says that the number of gallons agreed on will be sent to my vault, for more expensive customers all shops do this. I give it to the goblins at the end of that day.”

Hermione nodded and started to read, analysing any tricks or small print, and casting spells to make sure there is nothing hidden. After 5 minutes Hermione nodded and signed the paper with Harry.

“Thank you for your purchase! Feel free to come back anytime!” The man grinned as Hermione and Harry left.

This is how the rest of their day went, going to shop to shop buying and seeing how different things are from their time. They noticed Ollivander’s but chose not to enter as they didn’t know if he would be able to see past their disguise, not to mention the Goblins had gave them a different shop in Knockturn Ally to get wands. During their shopping they brought parchment, some food, potion ingredients, and general stuff they might need for the future including clothes. During their trip they had had spent 9,230 gallons (mainly on clothes, including the money from the trunk shop).

As they finished up in Diagonally, they entered Knockturn Ally. They put two black clocks on that they had brought and entered the Ally, keeping close together and quickly getting their way down, halfway down they found the shop they were looking for, a wand shop.

Entering the shop, they immediately noticed the different between Ollivander’s and this one. Ollivander’s was a dusty old shop with mess everywhere. This place on the other hand was mostly empty apart from a lone desk with a bell on it and a door behind.

Pressing the bell, a loud chime rang out. A woman with bright blue hair and golden eyes came out, who wore the traditional witch clothing and had a hat to top it all.

“My my, I haven’t seen you two before. Oh well, what does it matter? Both you want wands yea? I can’t sense any on you. Oh, course you are! A little stupid though, don’t you think? Walking down Knockturn with no wands. Oh well, follow me.” The woman spoke this a relaxed tone, completely unconcerned.

Before they had a chance to blink the lady pushed the two inside the door from behind.

The other side was amazing, on one side was shelves and shelves of wood, every single type out there it seemed, all in blocks of 20 inches. On the other side was items, from feathers to bottles of liquid to what looked to be hearts.

“Now, I do things different from Ollivander, as my wands fit the person much better,” the owner began, “all you must do is close your eyes, allow your magic to fill your sense and guild you. Sometimes it will guild you to more than one, and that’s okay. Allow it to fill your body. Now, go over to the wood section and choose your wood.”

Harry and Hermione followed her rules, and within seconds felt pulls from different ways. Going towards the woods Hermione had two and Harry had two. The wand-maker then asked them to do the same with items. This took longer as the magic items made them feel uneasy. Slowly following their mind, they found what they were looking for. Hermione had clamps of hair in a bottle, a small golden horn, and finally had a bottle of some reddish liquid. Harry had two different feathers, and two very small vials of liquid, black and purple respectively.

The woman nodded, before turning to Hermione, “Your woods are Ash and Hazel. Now, Hazel wood only allows those of high magical knowledge and expression to handle it without a fatal reaction. Ash on the other hand is known for brain power, communication, and protection from unwanted change. Now, both these woods tell me you are an incredibly smart woman, and very expressive about your opinions. It shows you will not change who you are for anyone, not even a lover. Now, your items. The hair is from a hybrid of a Fire Fox, which is also known as a Demonic Fox, and a Diamond Snow Fox. The Fox is known for its loyalty towards those it considers family. The Diamond Snow Fox is an extremely power creature with magical abilities to find gems and other items underground, normally pets of goblins or miners. These two creatures where put together as they are both foxes, however the child died weeks after birth, then the Fire Fox escaped, and we haven’t seen one since. The golden horn is from a new born unicorn who was killed during birth, the unicorn mother allowed the child’s horn and hair to be harvested, but not the blood, so it could help the next generation of Wizard’s and Witch’s.”

“Why is it gold then?”

The woman smiled, “Didn’t you know there are more than pure white unicorns? They come in many colours, from Gold to Blue. Normally they are very light, but this one was much deeper in colour. Anyway, the blood. It is blood from a dragon who was extremely old, it’s species is gone now by back then it was known for its healing abilities and white flames.”

Both Hermione and Harry stared in silent wonder, the woman however seemed to get more pleased the more she talked. “Now, you.”

She faces Harry and looked hard at the wood, “Polar and Birch. Both woods are extremely good for all types of rituals, but more towards summoning rituals. Polar wood is good with animals and sometimes heats up to encourage the wizard. It is also an all wand, being good for both dark and light magic, though preferring to interact with none-humans most, it is also known better for defence. Birch on the other hand is seen as the wood of rebirth, healing, protection and lunar spells.”

The woman looked at the items and seemed to think, “Now, the two feathers come from a thunderbird and wyvern. Both these creatures known for loyalty, emotion, and protection. The liquid on the other hand.... the first is dementor blood, the black one, and is extremely good for runes and old languages, it will power anything, but it will also kill. The other blood is Naga blood, a very rare creature that hasn’t been seen for thousands of years. Their blood is a bit like a unicorn, but it won’t curse you, oh no it’ll eat you from the inside out. That blood is very rare.”   
  
She chuckled, “Now, won’t this be fun? Before you leave, we have one more thing to do.” She pulled out two small grey rectangles, “Hold onto theses, they shall change into the perfect shape for you, and will tell me what to do with the woods.” Hermione and Harry nodded and grabbed the items.

The items seemed to shiver and twist in their hands, before taking form and gaining colour. Hermione’s new wand was 12 and a half inches, with the handle being Ash and the rest Hazel. The handle seemed red though near the bottom. The wand was completely straight and had a flower like pattern circling the wand.

Harry’s wand on the other hand has a bumpy handle that was made of Polar and the rest of Birth. Harry’s has 7 little bumps going the length of his 13-and-a-half-inch wand with patterns of feathers drawn in a purple liquid. Both wands felt right in their hands. The woman nodded and cast a spell on the wands.

“Good. Now you can go home. Please come back in two days to collect your wands. However, both wands will cost 15,000 because of how powerful and rare true items are.”

They both nodded and thanked the woman for there time before leaving the shop, as they left, they swore they heard laughter coming from the shop. Walking down the Ally Hermione spotted a book shop and grinned, “Oh Harry, we must go to the bookshop, who knows what kind of books are in there?”

Harry chuckled, “We really shouldn’t Hermione.”

“Come on, what’s the worst- “

“What are two mud bloods like you doing here?” a voice demanded from behind them, causing them to look at the person.

It was a 15-year-old child who had long white-blond hair and grey eyes. He wore pureblood clothes and had extremely pale skin. Both Hermione and Harry instantly knew who it was, as they had seen that face far to many times. Lucius Malfoy.

“Oh? How do you know we are muggleborn?” Hermione questioned accusingly.

He pointed his nose up, “Please, black clocks and talking loudly? Only those with something to hide wear those here.”

Harry laughed, “You are a child, what power do you think you have? Not to mention, we are Half-bloods. Not Muggleborn.”

Lucius looked furious for a few seconds, “Do you have any idea who I am? I am Lucius Malfoy, pureblood heir to the Malfoy family, I could ruin both of you in seconds if I wanted to!”

Harry raised an eyebrow and noticed Hermione getting worked up, “Goodluck mate. Come on Hermione, let’s leave this delusional child.”

Lucius seemed to splutter for a few seconds, shocked anyone would dare insult him. Harry quickly got Hermione and left. He could feel her shaking in anger as they reach the Leaky Caldron.

“He needs to be put in his place! How arrogant! And I though Draco was bad.”

“Hermione, it is how it is. Unless you plan to become a politician to teach them a lesson, forget about it,” just as the words left his mouth, he realised that maybe he should have just not said anything.

Hermione stared at Harry, before grinned, “I have an idea.”

Sighing, Harry decided to just go with it, “Ravenclaw’s nest?”

“Ravenclaw’s nest.”


End file.
